


CROSSWORD

by a_nemique



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: 2008!Bill, 2017!Tom, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, or so
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nemique/pseuds/a_nemique
Summary: Bill ama i cruciverba. La maggior parte delle volte, però, si ritrova a inventarsi le parole, perché non è capace di trovare le risposte.Tom è il ragazzo del treno, quello che conosce per caso, un incontro di sguardi e di mani destinato, pensano entrambi, ad avere vita breve. Eppure, si dice Bill, Tom sembra avere tutte le risposte che cerca.





	1. 1.3

****La mattina della partenza fu più tragica di quanto avesse previsto.

Bill non aveva dormito per niente, perché l'idea di dover prendere un treno alle sette e mezza del mattino gli aveva tolto tutto il sonno, e quindi aveva finito con il mettersi a letto per rimuginare fino alle quattro, ora in cui aveva deciso di iniziare a prepararsi. Suo padre, che si era svegliato due ore dopo, aveva mormorato a denti stretti come facesse suo figlio a necessitare quasi tre ore per lavarsi, vestirsi e truccarsi. Ricordava vagamente il tempo che l'ex moglie Simone impiegasse per i preparativi, ma sapeva per certo che non superassero l'ora scarsa.

In tre ore, ad ogni modo, Bill era riuscito a scottarsi con la piastra, cercando di afferrarla mentre questa cadeva a terra, urtare la testa contro la mensola mentre si rialzava con la mano cocente, distruggere uno dei profumi di Elke, che era caduto dalla mensola sopracitata con l'impatto della sua testa. Bill si chiese quanto sarebbe stata felice la compagna di suo padre se avesse saputo che aveva sfracellato uno dei suoi profumi preferiti. Jörg lo aveva aiutato a pulire, ed era stato necessario aprire tutte le finestre della casa per far sbiadire l'odore pungente della fragranza. Con un po' di fortuna, gli aveva detto suo padre, Elke non se ne accorgerà e tu scamperai da morte certa.

Durante il tragitto in auto, suo padre aveva acceso la radio e avevano ascoltato per buona parte del viaggio qualche canzone che andava particolarmente di moda, alternata da banali notizie di cronaca rosa. Bill aveva osservato l'East Side Gallery farsi sempre più lontana, mentre, sconsolato, cercava di non intristirsi più del dovuto.

Arrivato alla stazione del treno, comunque, Bill aveva salutato il padre con più enfasi in quanta entrambi si aspettassero: il ragazzo aveva trascorso a Berlino un weekend fantastico, e aveva riscoperto un rapporto con il padre che, a causa degli anni passati lontano, sembrava essersi irrimediabilmente deteriorato.

Jörg continuava a salutarlo da lontano e ad augurargli buon viaggio, ricordandogli di chiamarlo appena arrivato a Loitsche.

Bill aveva mezz'ora per arrivare al treno, e nessuna idea di come arrivarci. Litigò con il tipo dell'infopoint per buoni dieci minuti prima di appurare che il signore dietro al banco era stupido, e decise quindi di chiedere ai passati. Fu fortunato a beccare, al primo colpo, una ragazza bella e cortese che lo accompagnò fino alla banchina. Lei lo salutò cordiale, per poi scappare dall'altra parte della stazione dove l'attendeva il proprio treno.

Finalmente sul treno, Bill si sedette al proprio posto, a destra, e aspettò la partenza per tirare fuori la sua arma segreta: il cruciverba.

Parliamoci chiaro, Bill i cruciverba non li sapeva fare. Però ne uscivano delle belle ogni volta, visto che Bill era solito anche inventarsi le parole pur di dare una risposta ai quesiti.

Ebbene, Bill si trovò già in difficoltà con il primo quesito: verticale, sei lettere.

_'Colosso vegetale'_

Tamburellò nervosamente la matita sul giornale, sentendosi un fallito. La sua professoressa di biologia sarebbe rimasta molto delusa da lui, suppose. Scostò i lunghi capelli neri e cercò nel suo cervello i nomi di quante più piante conoscesse. Che poi, che stava a significare 'colosso'? Grande, gigante? Gigante rispetto a cosa? Anche un lampone in confronto ad una formica è gigante, quindi qual era il punto?

Alla fine, dopo minuti che parvero interminabili, ebbe il colpo di genio. Scrisse con enfasi la risposta dentro i quadretti bianchi, lanciando un piccolo urletto di soddisfazione.

_'Melone'_

Era la risposta sicura, ne era certo. Non poteva essere altrime-

"È baobab"

Bill bloccò la sua ascesa verso la gloria e si girò verso la voce, che proveniva dal suo vicino di posto.

...e che vicino di posto, ad essere sinceri.

Si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersi di quel tipo. In due nanosecondi, Bill gli aveva fatto la radiografia più dettagliata che potesse ottenere: lo sconosciuto aveva i capelli lunghi e costretti in una cipolla morbida, a tratti sciolta, la barba era lunga e scura e aveva un piercing al labbro. Gli occhi marroni lo scrutavano discretamente, quasi a malapena, e, da quello che Bill poteva vedere, oltre al bel viso nascondeva anche un fisico niente male, al di sotto della t-shirt bianca. Le braccia erano scoperte, e aveva un tatuaggio su una di esse, così come ne aveva - contò velocemente - ben tre sulle mani.

"Come, scusa?" alla fine si decise a rispondere, ripresosi dal proprio stato di trans. Quel ragazzo era stato come una secchiata d'acqua gelida su un corpo addormentato; devastante.

"La risposta al cruciverba. Non è melone, è baobab."

Bill rimase a fissarlo per altri interminabili minuti prima di dichiararsi sconfitto con un flebile "ah". Mise su un adorabile quanto infantile broncio, contrariato dal non avere azzeccato neanche la prima domanda. Lo sconosciuto lo fissò di rimando, per poi scoppiare a ridere poco dopo. Bill si fece trascinare irrimediabilmente, perché quel ragazzo era bellissimo e la sua risata forse anche di più.

Ora, in questi casi le opzioni sono limitate: si sarebbero presentati e avrebbero fatto conoscenza, o si sarebbero girati imbarazzati dall'altra parte, tentando di ignorarsi per tutto il resto del viaggio. Proprio in quel preciso istante, Bill decise di scegliere per entrambi: allungò la mano destra tremando ancora per le risate, pronunciando il proprio nome.

Il ragazzo davanti a lui guardò la mano di Bill e parve esaminarla per qualche secondo: apparteneva in tutto e per tutto un ragazzo, l'aveva capito fin da subito, ma quella mano era inaspettatamente delicata e femminile. Le unghie lunghe erano smaltate di nero, e le dita erano adornate da parecchi anelli. In generale, il ragazzo, Bill, esprimeva femminilità e grazia da tutti i pori. Ebbe quasi timore, quindi, a stringergli la mano, per paura di romperlo in qualche modo.

"Tom. Il piacere è tutto mio."

Bill avvertì la stretta salda di Tom, e capì in qualche modo che stava cercando di essere il più delicato possibile. Prima di lasciarsi, le due mani continuarono a stringersi per parecchi secondi, e Bill poté avvertire le dita callose di Tom accarezzare impercettibilmente il dorso della sua mano. Arrossì.

"Abiti a Berlino?" domandò Tom, passandosi la mano tra i capelli, cacciando indietro le ciocche sfuggite al codino.

"Oh, no, abito a Loitsche. Qui ero in visita da mio padre."

"Mh, capisco. Anche io abito a Loitsche, comunque."

Bill parve illuminarsi, ma Tom suppose fosse solo una sua impressione.

"E che fai? Studi?"

Tom rise "Sono un po' grande per studiare ancora. Lavoro in una caffetteria."

"Io vado al liceo, quest'anno mi diplomo! I professori mi hanno veramente stressato in questo periodo, eppure siamo appena al primo trimestre! E nell'ultimo mese di scuola che faranno?" sbuffò Bill tutto d'un fiato "Mi domando se riuscirò ad uscirne vivo."

Si rese conto solo alla fine che aveva parlato senza che gli fosse chiesto nulla, e prese subito a scusarsi allungando il brodo più del dovuto, tant'è che Tom dovette fermarlo con una mano alla bocca.

"Calmo, speedy! Puoi parlare quanto vuoi, mi fa piacere!" sorrise quando Bill arrossì, sentì le sue guance farsi bollenti sotto la sua mano "Sei così carino, sai?"

Bill, se possibile, arrossì ancor di più, andando letteralmente a fuoco.

Così, mentre il treno continuava la sua corsa, per tutta la durata del viaggio Bill e Tom continuarono a parlare, scoprendo mano a mano piccoli ma significativi frammenti l'uno della vita dell'altro. In tre ore scarse, Bill raccontò a Tom dei suoi genitori, della compagna del padre che faticava a sopportare, del compagno della madre che a tentoni cercava di infilarsi nella loro quotidianità. Gli raccontò perfino del suo primo ragazzo, di come era andata a finire, e rise intenerito e, in qualche modo, lusingato, quando Tom cominciò ad enunciare epiteti più o meno volgari sul suo ex. Tom, d'altra parte, gli raccontò che suonava la chitarra e il pianoforte, e che quest'ultimo gli risultava difficile anche da toccare dopo che la madre, sua insegnante, era scomparsa pochi anni prima. Che si era laureato anni prima a Berlino e che stava tornando nel suo paese natale per il vecchio padre, che la sua ragazza l'aveva lasciato ad un mese dall'altare. Bill non glielo disse, ma aveva notato gli occhi lucidi che Tom si era lasciato sfuggire durante il racconto.

Talmente presi l'uno dall'altro, dalle parole e dai racconti, dal loro continuo sfiorarsi le mani, si resero conto troppo tardi che il treno aveva finito la sua corsa. Ed ora, all'uscita dell'Hauptbahnhof di Magdeburgo, non sapevano come salutarsi.

Poco distante, la madre di Bill aveva parcheggiato l'auto, ed ora osservava la scena con le braccia incrociate sul finestrino. A Simone parve di star guardando un vecchio film anni '90. Vide Bill spostare il peso da una gamba all'altra, incerto, e l'altro ragazzo guardare in basso - e che ragazzo, pensò. Bel pezzo d'uomo. Sembrava timoroso di incontrare gli occhi di suo figlio.

Bill vide Tom alzare gli occhi di scatto e puntarli nei suoi, attaccarsi come calamite. Tom pronunciò un saluto a bocca stretta, prima di avvicinargli una mano al volto e baciarlo proprio all'angolo della bocca. Bill poté avvertire il freddo metallo del piercing per pochi secondi, e sulle sue labbra risultò più caldo dell'inferno.

Tom si girò e andò via, senza spiegazioni né ulteriori saluti. Si girò quando ormai era molto lontano, e alzò una mano salutando con veemenza. La mano di Bill si alzò troppo lentamente per poter veramente ricambiare il saluto, e Tom si voltò e corse via quando questa si era appena mossa.

Simone suonò il clacson, e Bill si risvegliò improvvisamente. Trascinandosi dietro il borsone, corse verso l'auto e si infilò dentro senza pronunciare parola. Lo aspettava un viaggio di mezz'ora per arrivare a casa. Si toccò le labbra per qualche attimo, prima di leccarsele. Gli parve di sentire il sapore di Tom, come se non fosse stato un semplice incontro quasi casuale - come se si fossero baciati per davvero. Si ritrovò a sorridere, incredulo. Simone non ebbe cuore di chiedergli chi fosse quel ragazzo, cosa fosse successo. Il sorriso del figlio era una risposta più che chiara, e Simone non ne vedeva uno così radioso da molto tempo.

L'auto partì e, sgommando, Simone fece una manovra tornando indietro, verso casa. In lontananza, Tom l'osservava allontanarsi. Si accese una sigaretta e, sorridendo, camminò per la sua strada.


	2. 2.3

Bill si appuntò mentalmente di far conoscere Andreas a suo padre, così questi non si sarebbe più lamentato del suo essere perennemente in ritardo. Avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi con l'amico alle cinque e mezza. Erano le sei e di Andreas neanche l'ombra.

Aspettare come un cretino davanti al café gli era sembrata una buona idea, all'inizio. Ora si sentiva, appunto, un cretino, quindi si decise ad entrare e ad accomodarsi, togliendosi il pesante cappotto e la sciarpa, ma lasciando il cappello. Era appena iniziato Novembre, e nonostante la Germania fosse un paese tipicamente freddo, quel giorno tirava solo un vento fresco, ma Bill era un tipo freddoloso. Tirò fuori dalla borsa il cruciverba, lo stesso che stava completando pochi giorni prima nel treno. Orizzontale, tre lettere...

Pochi secondi prima che una cameriera gli si parasse davanti, ordinò una cioccolata calda e aspettò gli venisse portata.

Nel mentre, completava il cruciverba e iniziava il giro di messaggi minatori ad Andreas: dove sei? ma almeno la doccia l'hai fatta? ce la fai in dieci minuti? e poi dici che sono io quello perennemente in ritardo... perché mi stai rispondendo invece di andare a prepararti? MUOVITI!

Altri cinque minuti e sarebbe partito con le telefonate, ovviamente.

Un'ombra sul tavolo attirò la sua attenzione, e alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi davanti un cameriere che gli poggiava sul tavolo la sua cioccolata calda.

Ma non era un cameriere qualsiasi. Questi gli sorrise, e Bill cominciò a tremare convulsamente.

"T-Tom?"

Erano passati tre giorni da quando Bill e Tom si erano visti per la prima e non-più unica volta. Bill aveva desiderato di rivederlo così ardentemente che, ora che ce l'aveva davanti agli occhi, era così sconvolto da non sapere cosa fare.

"Ehi, Bill" ammiccò il ragazzo, apparentemente tranquillo. Se Bill avesse potuto guardare nella sua testa, però, avrebbe visto i neuroni scatenare il panico. Il ragazzo era truccato in modo più marcato rispetto a tre giorni prima, i capelli erano acconciati in modo diverso, e Tom si era avvicinato senza averlo riconosciuto. A pochi passi dal tavolo, però, la consapevolezza di chi si trovasse davanti lo aveva colpito come uno schiaffo, e le mani avevano preso a tremare, rischiando di far cadere il vassoio.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Ci lavoro, direi" Tom prese posto accanto a lui, dopo essersi guardato intorno per controllare se il suo capo fosse in giro. Non voleva certo beccarsi una strigliata, ma aveva sperato così tanto di rivedere Bill che non avrebbe sprecato quell'occasione per niente al mondo.

Bill sentì il corpo bollente di Tom accanto al suo, e avvampò automaticamente. Dalla sua parte, Tom vide il corpicino gracile di Bill farsi ancora più piccolo. La situazione era surreale: ad un occhio esterno, sembravano due che si conoscevano da sempre, ma che non si vedevano da anni. L'uno aveva ancora un effetto devastante sull'altro, ma c'era la freddezza causata dal tempo che passa. E invece, si conoscevano da appena tre giorni.

Prima che nessuno dei due potesse pronunciare verbo, una cliente chiamò Tom dal proprio tavolo, chiedendo di ordinare. Tom dovette congedarsi con un flebile 'scusami' ed un sorriso, per tornare al lavoro. Nello stesso istante, Andreas varcò la soglia del locale e prese posto accanto all'amico.

"Scusa il ritardo..."

"Per i tuoi standard sei anche in anticipo"

Andreas gli fece la linguaccia, e poi prese a parlare 'della cosa strabiliante che gli era successa con Klaus!!! il figo del supermercato', ma Bill non lo stava ascoltando. Fissava Tom alle prese con quella cliente; lei era interessata, e si vedeva dagli occhi languidi con cui lo fissava. Bill pregò il Signore che quello che leggeva negli occhi di Tom fosse noia, e non interesse.

"Bill, ma mi stai ascoltando?"

Bill guardò la ragazza - che era pure carina, maledizione - afferrare un tovagliolo di carta e una penna dalla borsetta. Strabuzzò gli occhi quando capì le sue intenzioni, e si rivolse all'amico. "Andreas, chiama quel cameriere ed ordina."

"Lo faccio dopo, stai a sentire prima cos'è successo."

"No, Andi, fallo adesso!"

Il suo amico biondo e stupido non capì, quindi Bill agì da solo. Nello stesso momento in cui la ragazza stava allungando il tovagliolo su cui vi erano scritte delle cifre (il suo maledetto numero, pensò Bill), il moretto alzò la mano e pronunciò uno 'scusi? ' a gran voce.

Vide Tom girarsi immediatamente, come se avesse riconosciuto la sua voce tra mille altre, e allora gli sorrise. "Il mio amico deve ordinare"

Tom si avvicinò senza degnare d'uno sguardo la ragazza che, con il tipico broncio da donna offesa, fulminava Bill con gli occhi. Gli sorrise radioso, e Bill seppe di aver già perso la testa per lui.

"Mi hai salvato la vita" gli mormorò a denti stretti, senza farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete.

"Ti ho visto piuttosto scocciato," pronunciò allora Bill, desiderando di poter anche dire quanto si fosse sentito geloso a quella vista "e Andi deve ordinare veramente, in fondo" disse invece.

"Grazie Bill, magari di' anche cosa ordino e alla fine vincerai un bacino" si intromise Andreas, fintamente acido. Ehi, era capace di ordinare da solo, senza che Bill lo facesse per lui.

"Ti amo anche io, tesoro" e alla fine Bill gli fece pure la linguaccia, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Tom. Quando Bill gli prestò di nuovo tutta la sua attenzione, capì di aver fatto una gaffe.

Tom non rivolse ad Andreas nessun sorriso, anzi. Prese velocemente la sua ordinazione e si allontanò stizzito. Bill si mise le mani tra i capelli, desiderando di poterseli strappare tutti.

Andreas gli chiese cosa succedesse, e Bill si decise a spiegargli tutto a grandi linee. Finì che Andreas emise un urletto estasiato alla fine del racconto, mormorando a voce acuta "Bill si è innamorato!", spaventando la cameriera che era arrivata a portargli il cappuccino.

"Abbassa la voce!" lo riprese Bill "E poi non sono innamorato, diamine, ci siamo visti una sola volta. È solo bellissimo, gentile... ma dico, hai visto il sorriso? E quelle spalle larghe, quelle braccia..."

"Certo Bill, prova ancora ad autoconvincerti che non ti piaccia neanche un po', vediamo quanto lontano arrivi" poi scoppiò a ridere.

Bill lo seguì a ruota libera, finendo la sua cioccolata. Adocchiò Tom da lontano e lo guardò insistentemente, prima di arrendersi all'evidenza che il ragazzo lo stava spudoratamente ignorando. Si sentì improvvisamente triste.

"Mi sta ignorando... sarà per la battuta di prima con te?"

Andreas annuì da dietro la sua tazza, e ne emerse con un bel baffo di schiuma. "Non l'ha presa bene, e già mi odia, tra l'altro. Peccato, è un bel pezzo di-"

Bill gli mollò uno scappellotto.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide Tom parlare con una cameriera e poi andare in bagno, e, sotto lo sguardo di Andreas che ancora si teneva la testa tra le mani e ululava di dolore, lo raggiunse.

Poté sentire Andi urlicchiare "Vai Bibi, siamo tutti con te!" ma decise di ignorarlo.

Spalancò la porta dei servizi e si trovò Tom davanti. Era chino sul lavandino e si lavava le mani. Si infilò in uno dei cubicoli, anche se non doveva fare niente, neanche sapeva per quale motivo l'avesse spudoratamente seguito. Aspettò di sentire la porta della stanza sbattere, tirò lo sciacquone in un gesto automatico (sentendosi in colpa per lo spreco d'acqua) e uscì dal cubicolo. Ma, manco a dirlo, Tom era ancora là, poggiato al muro.

Bill, in preda ad un infarto simultaneo, decise di ignorarlo, come a ripagarlo della sua stessa moneta, e andò a sciacquarsi le mani.

"Chi è, il tuo ragazzo?"

Bill si bloccò. L'acqua gelida gli scorreva sulle mani, rendendole puro ghiaccio. Ci mise troppo tempo a rispondere, se ne rese conto, perché Tom sbuffò sarcastico e quasi si girò e se ne andò.

Quasi, appunto.

Perché Bill lo fermò trattenendolo per la maglia, bagnandogliela. A piccoli passi, si strinse alla sua schiena, poggiando il capo su di essa.

"È il mio migliore amico..."

"Ah" mormorò Tom. Si sentiva molto stupido.

Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo che parve infinito, Tom con la mano sulla maniglia e Bill che lo stava quasi abbracciando, poi Bill lo lasciò andare, ricordandogli del lavoro che lo attendeva dall'altra parte della porta.

"Il lavoro. Giusto" pronunciò Tom, sbuffando.

Poi si girò di scatto, cogliendo Bill alla sprovvista. Il ragazzo si ritrovò le mani grandi dell'altro sul proprio viso, e gli occhi impegnati a cercare i suoi. Tom si avvicinò al suo viso andando per gradi, a piccoli passi, fino a sfiorare le labbra con le sue.

Si allontanò, come scottato. Uscì di corsa senza donargli neanche un ultimo sguardo. Bill si toccò le labbra, se le leccò famelico, incredulo. Non era stato un bacio, non era stato niente, a malapena aveva potuto sentire il piercing di Tom sulle proprie labbra, eppure si sentiva come se fosse stato  _tutto_. Si sciacquò i polsi per parecchio tempo prima di potersi definire abbastanza calmo da uscire dalla piccola stanza.

Andreas, che iniziava a pensare che il suo amico fosse annegato nel cesso, stava per chiamare il 112, il 911, i vigili del fuoco e pure gli assistenti sociali, non si sa mai, ma poi vide Bill uscire dal bagno e pensò fosse il caso di chiamare direttamente un esorcista.

"Ehi Bibi, perché hai la faccia di uno che è stato appena scopato?"

Bill pensò di doverlo rimproverare che dovesse smetterla di essere volgare, che erano in un luogo pubblico e che non ci teneva a fare brutte figure, ma al momento non aveva neanche la forza di parlare. Non raccontò ad Andreas quello che era accaduto, anzi, gli chiese di parlare della 'fantomatica cosa che gli era successa'. Sperò lo aiutasse a non pensare, ma così non fu.

Quando Andreas chiese il conto, Bill si premurò di tenere gli occhi fissi sul tavolo mentre questi pagava a Tom il dovuto. Si infilò subito sciarpa e cappotto e se ne andò in men che non si dica, lasciando un confuso e piuttosto offeso Andreas dietro di sé.

Solo dopo aver varcato la soglia di casa, essersi spogliato, lavato, impigiamato e messo a letto, si concesse di ridere sonoramente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (piccola nota: il 112 è il numero tedesco per chiamare un'ambulanza)

**Author's Note:**

> (piccola nota: se non vi fosse chiaro il viaggio, bill e tom partono da berlino e arrivano a loitsche. per fare ciò, si prende il treno per magdeburgo e si fa poi un viaggio di mezz'ora in auto. o almeno questo è quello che mi dice google maps...)


End file.
